For Love
by Kt luvs
Summary: It's Tess' wedding and after everything that has happened between Shane & Mitchie they are thrown together once more. After terrible circumstances will they realise their love? Smitchie. Oneshot


Smitchie smut

**Smitchie smut. **

**Not my usual but, I'm in such a random mood I thought I'd give it a go simply because in Complications it will happen…most probably. So, here it is. **

**Disclaimer- own nothing **

**For Love**

She looked across at him, biting her lip tightly as he turned away. She sighed looking down at the food placed in front of her; she turned her nose up.

"Please look slightly happy at my wedding please?" Tess asked sliding into the spare seat next to her.

She smiled half heartedly. "Sorry Tess." Mitchie mumbled. Tess rolled her eyes. "You look really beautiful."

Tess grinned and shook her curly hair off her shoulder. She stood up again and Mitchie really looked at the dress. It was huge…literally…like Cinderella's…maybe even bigger. Maybe even bigger than Giselle's in 'Enchanted'.

"Well, I'm going to go dance with my husband!" Tess giggled running off. Mitchie watched sadly as Tess danced with her new husband: director Joshua Adams.

"Hey," Caitlyn smiled as she slid into the seat Tess had recently vacated. "You ok?" Mitchie shook her head. How could she be? She was at the back of the hall…where Tess had put her, on a table with complete strangers, whilst he…he was sitting at the head table.

"Nope." Mitchie glared as she stretched her arms in front of her. "How's the bride and groom's table?" She asked as she rolled her eyes.

"Oh you know…exactly what a table full of snooty celebrities should be." Mitchie laughed despite her current mood. "Wanna dance? I know Lex wanted to…"

Mitchie nodded and stood up, rubbing the creases out of her dress as she did so. She glanced towards him again and noticed he was flinging food around his plate. She took a deep breath as Caitlyn grabbed her hand and led her to the head table…to where he was sitting.

"Hey Mitch!" Alexa said standing up and pulling Mitchie into a hug. Mitchie eyes glanced to Shane…his eyes narrowed at her slightly. She blinked back the tears that began to form.

"Hey Lex." She whispered.

"Mitchie! Hey!" Jason exclaimed jumping up and pulling her into a bone crushing hug.

"Hey Jase." She smiled. "Hey Nate." Nate simply nodded and smiled at her. She took a deep breath. _No need to be rude. _She thought. "Shane." She whispered.

He looked back up at her and his eyes were slightly wider than usual. He shivered at the whisper of his name; it was just like the way she used to say it. He gulped and realised everyone was staring at him. "Mitchie." He nodded; his voice held an icy undertone and she gulped looking away before she began crying in front of him.

"She was just being nice Shane." Caitlyn glared. His eyes narrowed immediately and he stood up from his seat.

"Yeah? Really? Like a give a _shit _about her," he spoke maliciously. Mitchie choked back a sob. She groaned at herself for not being brave enough to stand up to him.

"Why is everything my fault?" Her eyes widened. She hadn't even registered the question spilling from her voice and yet, there it was, out in the open.

Shane chuckled sarcastically. "If it's not your fault whose is it? Huh? Coz it damn well isn't mine!" he barked back at her.

Tess rushed over. "Guys…we all agreed no fighting." She stated looking from Shane to Mitchie. "Please don't ruin my wedding." She pleaded. "If you want to fight take it outside."

Shane smirked and grabbed Mitchie's hand, pulling her away from the table. Tess sighed. "They're going to ruin my wedding." She mumbled as she rushed off to her new husband once more. Caitlyn, Alexa, Nate and Jason all shared worried looks. This could not go well…

…

Shane pulled Mitchie through the hotel lobby and into what appeared to be a deserted corridor. Mitchie flinched at the tightness in which he held her hand. "Let go of me!" she shouted aggravated. He ignored her comment and pulled her out of the corridor and into an unused ball room. He pulled her into the centre of the room, dropped her hand and turned to her. Mitchie couldn't help but think of his stare as deadly.

They stood; glaring at each other, waiting for the other to talk first, daring the other to speak first.

Shane smirked as Mitchie finally looked away from his stare. "Answer the question…" He hissed.

She turned to him. "Yours." She stated, breathing deeply; trying to rid herself of her nerves.

He chuckled sarcastically once more. "Obviously. It's not like I went around snogging other guys!"

She gasped and backed away. "You never let me explain."

"Well here's your chance!" He screamed; the sound reverberated around the room.

"Why make this all about you?!" she shouted back. A sudden confidence flowing through her. "You didn't care! I needed you and you didn't give a shit about me! All you cared about was your grieving process! But, what about mine Shane?! Huh? What about mine?! You didn't lose something growing inside of you! You don't know what it feels like to suddenly feel empty because your unborn child is dead!" He took a step back shocked at her shouting at him. She had never raised her voice to him before. "I needed you but, you didn't care! You just went off and did your own thing whilst I sat at home, crying to myself everything fucking night! Then he came along…he gave me the comfort I needed from you. It was just one kiss…one goodnight and thank you kiss" She whispered the last words. "It would have never led to anything. Want to know why?" her voice quivered.

He nodded and took a step towards her.

"Because I loved you." He gulped and the glare fell from his face. "But you ruined it." Her voice was sharp. His eyes widened at the sudden change.

"I ruined it?" He croaked. "How did _I _ruin it?! You kissed him!" And the shouting began once more.

"I told you why I did it!"

"I was grieving Mitchie! We lost our child! I didn't know what to do or how to think! I thought I was doing what was best for you! I thought you needed time alone to grieve!"

"I needed you! I needed you to tell me you loved me. I needed you to tell me it wasn't my fault. I just needed _you_! Not my mom. Not Caitlyn. But my fiancé! _You_!"

Her eyes were almost black with pure pain and hatred. He knew his probably looked exactly the same. He unconsciously took two steps forward so, they were nose to nose.

"Then you ended it." She took a deep breath, scared of him being so close.

"You kissed another guy in my own…fucking…apartment." He spat.

"It meant nothing. _You _were the one who ended it. _You _were the one who wouldn't let me explain." She hissed.

He smirked. "I needed nothing but the proof that was right in front of my eyes. Was he good Mitch?" She watched as something flashed across his eyes. Was that pain? Jealously? Both?

Mitchie's glare intensified. How dare he ask her something like that?

"I hate you." She spat.

"Good." Was all he said as his lips crashed onto hers. She gasped and he took his chance to shove his tongue in her mouth. She groaned as his hands gripped her forearms tightly. He began pushing her backward; his tongue continuing its rough battle with her own. She groaned once more as he slammed her into the wall.

Shane continued to kiss her passionately as he lifted her legs to wrap around his waist. He moaned as she pressed herself against him. Shane hungrily kissed down her jaw line and attached his lips to her neck as his fingers slowly and teasingly unzipped her red dress. He groaned in appreciation as it slipped from her chest revealing her breasts. Mitchie lolled her head back as he moved his lips to attack her left breast as he kneaded her right.

"Shane…" She whispered. She pushed his head as close to her as possible before attempting to rip his shirt over his head. He chuckled at her as she whined. He leant back and pulled it off for her. She felt her breath catch in her throat as she admired his chiselled chest. After being with him for over six years; not counting their recent break up, she was still amazed by him…and him by her. She bit her lip as she moved her gaze to look into his deep brown eyes.

"I love you."

…

A cold breeze seemed to blow across the room, waking her from her sleep. She shivered and reached across her arm to pull him close only, her grasp landed on nothing but, her dress. She slowly sat up and frowned.

Where was he?

She glanced around the room and noticed all his clothes were gone. The only recollection of anyone who had been in here was Mitchie sleeping on the floor, with a table cloth from a table nearby wrapped around her bare body along with clothes strewn across the floor. Tears burned at the backs of her eyes as she pulled on her underwear and slipped her dress over her. She flattened out her hair before grabbing her shoes and wondering back to where Tess's wedding party was still in full swing. How could he sleep with her and leave? How could he tell her he loved her, sleep with her and then leave?

She wondered if anyone had missed her as she entered the ball room and headed in the direction of her table. Her eyes flashed to the head table and saw him gazing in her direction. She blinked back her tears once more as she looked away and began playing with her unused spoon.

"What did he do?" Caitlyn asked as her and Alexa took up the spare seats around the table.

"He left me…again." Mitchie whispered.

"You slept with him didn't you?" Alexa asked grabbing Mitchie's hand soothingly. Mitchie simply nodded.

"Why?" Caitlyn asked bemused.

"Because I stupidly love him." Mitchie said standing up and walking away from the table. She didn't need to listen to them lecturing her.

"Care to dance?" Mitchie stopped walking and looked up to see a handsome man standing before her. She nodded smiling slightly as she took his hand.

"I'm Mitchie a friend of Tess'." She introduced as they began slow dancing with all the other couples.

"Harry. Josh's brother." Mitchie nodded and looked away from him. She caught Shane's eyes and saw…pain there. She gulped. Why did he have to confuse her?

"So…if you're a friend of Tess', why are you sitting over there?" He asked nodding his head in the direction of her table.

"Umm…I don't like being centre of attention." Mitchie inwardly groaned at her pathetic excuse of a lie. Harry however, didn't seem to notice.

"Oh right." Mitchie glanced over at the head table again and frowned not seeing Shane sitting there.

Harry and Mitchie both turned around at the sound of someone clearing their throat loudly. Mitchie raised an eyebrow before glaring at him.

"Can we help?" Harry asked, wrapping an arm around Mitchie's waist.

"Yeah…I was wondering if I could steal my fiancée from you?" Shane asked smirking.

Harry turned to Mitchie. "Fiancée?" He asked shocked.

"He's not my fiancé." Mitchie glared at Shane. He blinked at her surprised. "Just leave me alone Shane." Mitchie sighed, removing Harry's arm and briskly walking from the hall. Shane watched her a moment before taking a step forward to go after her; only to be stopped by a hand on his arm.

"She said leave her alone." Shane rolled his eyes at Harry.

"Yeah I know. But, I also know Mitchie." Shane simply stated, shaking Harry's arm off of her and walking extremely fast after her.

He walked into the lobby of the hotel and looked around trying to catch a glimpse of the beauty in the tight fitting, strapless red dress. He ignored the obvious calls from strangers shouting his name and attempting to catch a picture of the certified rock star. He stepped into the middle of the lobby, looking back and forth, hoping and praying she was still here only, to be let down by the prospect as he saw the flash of long brown hair cascading down a back that was covered in red step into an awaiting taxi.

"Shit." He swore under his breath as the taxi pulled away from the curb and down the street. He ran outside and called a taxi for himself. Jumping in the nearest one he whipped his cell phone out and dialled Nate's number. "Pick up, pick up." He urged into his phone.

"_Shane? Where are you? Tess is going frantic!" _

"Nate shut up for once ok?!" Shane sighed aggravated down the phone.

"_Sorry." _Nate mumbled.

"Now, give me Mitchie's address!"

"_Shane…you know I shouldn't really do that…" _

"Nate! I don't have time for this ok?!" Shane groaned.

"_Fine. She's been staying with her parents." _

Shane hung up the phone and gave the taxi driver the Torres' address. He just hoped and prayed she'd be there…alone…without her parents.

…

Mitchie forcefully slammed the door shut as she stormed into the hallway of her parent's house. She groaned angrily before throwing her purse on the floor and kicking off her killer heels. She marched up the stairs and straight into the bathroom where she turned the shower on and stripped from her clothes. Jumping in the shower she immediately began scrubbing at her body trying to rid herself of his touch.

"I hate him, I hate him, I hate him." She mumbled under her breath as she continued to scrub hard at herself as the tears fell from her eyes.

Why did he do this to her?

A loud knocking was heard from downstairs and Mitchie's head snapped up. She turned the water off and stepped out of the shower, wrapping a towel around herself as she did so. Mitchie tentatively walked down the stairs, water dripping from her hair and body. Her hand grasped the door handle and yanked it open.

She gulped seeing him standing there, dripping wet from the pouring rain which had started recently. "I love you." He said, his lip quivering from the cold and fear of rejection. She shook her head at him as she slowly began shutting the door, only to stop when his foot got in the way. "I know I'm an idiot but, I love you."

She glanced up and her eyes met his. He moved his hand forward to gently caress her rosy cheek.

"Don't cry because of me." He whispered his lips coming dangerously close to her own as tears gently fell from her eyes once more.

His lips finally met hers and she willed herself to pull away however, his lips were so addicting, so tantalizing that no power on earth could make her lips detach from his. The only power that could stop her kissing him was when he pulled his lips away from own.

"Can I come in?" He asked shivering. She nodded as her fingers traced her lips. He pushed the door open and she stepped aside, gripping the towel to her body.

"What are you doing?" she asked as she noticed him removing his dinner jacket and shirt.

"I don't exactly want to make your house wet." He stated nervously. Why was he removing his clothes? He had just randomly started doing it.

"Oh…well you can take a shower if you'd like?" her voice was higher than usual and he nodded. He followed her upstairs and into the bathroom. He watched as she grabbed him a clean towel and started the water running. "I'll be in my room." She whispered as she left. He nodded and watched as the door closed before stripping the remaining items of clothing as he stepped into the scolding shower.

…

"Umm thanks." He said awkwardly as he entered her bedroom. She turned and blushed as she noticed she was just wearing her underwear. She nodded as she grabbed a t-shirt from her drawer and through it on. Shane inwardly grinned realising that it was one of his own shirts that she had obviously kept since their break up a little over two months ago now.

"Did you mean it?" she suddenly asked as she sat on her bed and pulled a pillow onto her lap; holding it tightly to her chest.

"Mean what?" He asked still awkwardly standing at the door.

"That you loved me." She whispered looking away from him. Shane walked over to where she sat on the bed and kneeled in front of her, moving her now curling hair over her shoulder.

"Of course." He whispered huskily as his hand moved to touch her cheek. Her eyes flicked up to look into his.

"It meant nothing." She said sincerely, her eyes never looking away from his. He nodded understanding what she was talking about.

"I know." He murmured. "And I'm so sorry about not being there for you. It's just, when you told me you'd lost the baby I didn't know what to do. The guys were being all sympathetic and I didn't want anyone to feel sorry for me as weird as that sounds. So, I guess drinking was my solitude. But, there wasn't a day that didn't go by that I wished I was strong enough to be there for you. I just…couldn't I suppose." He wiped under her eyes as she began crying again.

"I love you." She whispered as his lips descended on her own once more. She leant back against her pillows, pulling him with her. He smirked into the kiss as she groaned.

"I love you." He whispered pulling away and looking her directly in the eyes. She grinned as she lifted her arms over her head, indicating she wanted him to release her from his t-shirt. He chuckled lightly as he did as he was 'told'.

"I love you too." She mumbled as he began kissing the newly exposed flesh before unclasping her bra and flinging it off to the side.

"Your parents won't be coming home anytime soon will they?" He asked half playfully, half serious. She shook her head giggling. "Thank God." He moaned as he attached his lips to her breast. She flung her head back and groaned.

"Shane…"

Soon all clothing had been thrown to the floor. Mitchie whined impatiently as Shane stopped teasing her to simply look at her.

"Come home with me? I can't live without you."

Mitchie blinked before nodding her head and with that Shane thrust into her. She groaned loudly as he continued thrusting in and out of her, leading her to pure ecstasy; just as he had done earlier that evening.

…

Mitchie shivered and opened her eyes, blinking a few times to adjust to the light.

"Morning." He whispered kissing her exposed shoulder.

"Morning." She grinned tilting her head to kiss him. She sighed in content as she placed her head back on the pillow and grinned feeling Shane move as close to her as he could before placing his head in her hair. He wrapped his arms around her protectively from behind as he placed his lips to her shoulder blade.

"I'm so glad to have you back." He mumbled.

"It's good to be back with you." She replied closing her eyes. Her eyes snapped open hearing the front door opening. "Damn…my parents are home."

Shane stood up and groaned. "They've always hated me."

Mitchie laughed. "No…mom loves you…dad…not so much."

"Coz that's so much better."

**Rubbish ending I know…didn't really know what to put. Completely random story…but, that's life. **

**Review anyway? **


End file.
